


Ohana

by Speechless_since_1998



Series: Jackson brothers [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - No Exy (All For The Game), Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Andrew deserved better than Cass and Drake, Andrew got a nice older brother, Angst, Book Series: Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Brother Feels, Brotherhood, Brotherly Bonding, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Foster Care, Fusion Challenge, Gen, Harpies, Monsters, Percy Jackson References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998
Summary: This is my family. I found it, all on my own. It's little, and broken, but still good. Yeah, still good.Author: Lilo & Stich[...]Sally Jackson was the first decent person who Andrew met.In twelve years, not a single-family had thought of keeping him, and he was never sorry about it.They were terrible people, anyway. Mrs. Jackson was kind, she made him blue pancakes - even though Andrew didn't believe there was any blue food - she allowed Andrew to see what he wanted on television, and didn't get mad if he broke something.‐------------------------------------------Percy bent to get a good look at the boy's black eye. He commented, "Damn, the bully had a heavy hand. What did you do to him?""I broke his hand.""Good job.""Percy, don't give him a bad example.""Well, the guy deserved it," Percy retorted." I'm right?"Andrew nodded, "He was very unpleasant.""You can also say he was a jer..""Percy!"-------------------------------------------------
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Paul Blofis & Percy Jackson, Paul Blofis & Sally Jackson, Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson, Percy Jackson & Andrew Minyard, Percy Jackson & Sally Jackson, Sally Jackson & Andrew Minyard
Series: Jackson brothers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881403
Comments: 25
Kudos: 220
Collections: All For The Games, Percy Jackson Fics





	Ohana

Sally Jackson was the first decent person who Andrew met. 

In twelve years, not a single-family had thought of keeping him, and he was never sorry about it. 

They were terrible people, anyway. Mrs. Jackson was kind, she made him blue pancakes - even though Andrew didn't believe there was any blue food - she allowed Andrew to see what he wanted on television, and didn't get mad if he broke something. 

"My son is a bit clumsy too - she reassured Andrew the first time he broke a glass - All that matters is that you’re okay."

"Do you have a son?" 

"Yes, his name is Percy. He's three years older than you."

"Where is he?" 

"He doesn't spend the summer with me, he's at the Camp with his friends."

"Camp?" 

"It's a place for special kids," was her elusive response. She didn't seem inclined to talk about it. 

Andrew understood. He had already had a _special_ brother, Colin, and he was autistic. Colin's family thought that taking a child into foster care was a way to keep him company, and that a sibling could help him isolate himself less. Things had been okay for a while, but then Susan got pregnant, and Andrew was sent back. He was no longer needed. 

It will probably turn out like this with Sally Jackson too: she was still young, and she had a lousy boyfriend in love. They will marry and have many children of their own, forgetting about Andrew. 

However, Andrew wanted to pretend that this time will not happen. 

Sally was kind, sweet, and would never let him down. _Ah...Lies were the only thing left for someone like him._

In September, just before school started, he met Percy. To say that Andrew was confused was an understatement. First, Percy was normal. When Sally had told him he was a special boy, Andrew had thought of something else. 

Instead, the only thing strange about Percy was his dyslexia and the inability to stay quiet for a long time. And he talked a lot. 

And the way Percy had approached him, friendly and kind, was the opposite of what the 12-year-old would have expected. 

The way he treated Andrew, so similar to Sally's attitude, confused him even more. He didn’t pretend to like Andrew, or if he did, he was a great actor. And wasn't annoying, like his other foster brother: Percy respected his boundaries and never touched him without permission, didn't make fun of Andrew and made him feel almost as if there was room for him in that house too. 

Moreover, Percy was trying to spend time with the boy, to get to know his _new brother better_ , he said. 

It was suspicious behavior. In the best of cases, if there were other children in the foster family, the twelve-year-old was ignored. At worst… well, he still had the scar Rick had made on him for asking him to play one of his video games. And the family blamed Andrew for what happened!

_Rick is a fragile boy Andrew, you shouldn't have provoked him._

Well, Rick hadn't been frail when he had beaten Andrew unconscious! 

So Andrew didn't trust much when it came to brothers. Could he be blamed? Acceptance was a foreign concept to him.

"Why are you doing it?" he asked one day when Percy took him to a Yankees game. 

The other boy looked at him, confused, "Do what?"

"Do this - was the boy's response, pointing to them and then the stage - Be kind, act as if I don't bother you..."

"Why should I be bothered by you?"

Andrew watched Percy as if he came from another planet. 

"What is it? Do I have something on my face?" 

"You say I don't bother you, but I am a stranger, a person who has fallen out of nowhere, someone with whom you are forced to share your home... and all of a sudden! Many people... Many people simply find me an inconvenience, nothing more..." 

It was one of the most sincere things Andrew had ever said to anyone. He usually didn't talk about these things, especially with someone who could use them against him. 

But there was something about Percy that made him seem trustworthy. Not that Andrew could trust him, not now and maybe never. However, Andrew was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.

Percy just rolled his eyes, "Okay, first of all, as I've been telling you for a while now, you're no stranger, you're my little brother. And let me tell you what life has taught me: never judge someone before you know him. A human can actually be a monster, and a monster can being much more human than most other people considered _normal._ "

There was something obscure about Percy's example: he almost seemed to speak as if the things he was saying were not mere metaphors.

“Then you seem like a nice guy to me. A little quiet, but I think it's normal. At your age, I was even worse. "

"Nobody ever told me I'm a good guy."

Percy smiled at him, "That's because no one wanted to meet you, little one."

“I'm not small! It is you who are too tall. " 

“Sure, sure… oh, the game is starting. I'm sure you will love it! Ah, do you want a hot dog?"

Changing foster homes so often meant changing schools as well. 

Each time Andrew had to settle into school, figure out who to stay away from (almost everyone) and who was bearable (almost none), and how far behind the other kids he was. He didn't make friends. What is the point of doing it? Andrew would never stay in a family for long, becoming friends with someone would only make things more difficult. His being solitary and taciturn made him seem the perfect target for bullies, and idiots often made jokes about Andrew's height. 

He didn't care. Those idiots weren't worth his time, but there were times Andrew snapped and reacted. 

For example, nothing was going to happen with Keith and his gang, but out of school Keith had called him _worthless orphan_ , and Andrew reacted: he'd gotten a black eye, but had managed to break Keith's hand. 

"Oh my God, Andrew. What happened?" 

The kid froze. He hadn't expected Sally to be home already. He tried to cover his face in the hoodie, but it was too late. The woman had come close to him and was seeing the black eye that Keith had given him. Andrew swallowed. His knuckles hurt. It was over. Sally was scared, she was starting to understand what kind of criminal she had welcomed into her home.

Now she will call the social worker right away and send him away, like other foster parents did when Andrew was in trouble.

"You need some ice."

"What?"

"Your eye is swelling- Sally explained calmly - The ice will ease the pain." 

"I know, I meant... aren't you angry?"

"Why should I be angry?" 

"I got involved in a fight."

"Did you provoke the other person?"

"No, but I threw the first punch after he said I'm worthless." 

Sally's expression saddened, "Oh Andrew..."

"I know I shouldn't have reacted ..."

"No, you were right to be angry - she interrupted him - But violence doesn't solve anything. I'll talk to the principal and ask him to intervene."

"Which principal do you have to talk to?" Percy asked, coming out suddenly. How was everyone at home today?

"With Andrew's. He should better control his students. Look what a bully did to him." 

Percy bent to get a good look at the boy's black eye. He commented, "Damn, the bully had a heavy hand. What did you do to him?"

"I broke his hand." 

"Good job." 

"Percy, don't give him a bad example."

"Well, the guy deserved it," Percy retorted. 

" I'm right?" 

Andrew nodded, "He was very unpleasant."

"You can also say he was a je..."

"Percy!"

"Sorry, mom."

Sally sighed, "Let's put some ice on your eye, Andrew. Percy, get some ice cream. He needs it to cheer himself up."

"Is there still the vanilla one?" Andrew asked. 

"No, but if you want, I'll go buy it now."

"Percy, you don't have to ..." the 12-year-old began, but was immediately interrupted.

"I want to do it. You deserve a reward for putting a bully in his place. Double portions of ice cream!" 

He winked at Andrew, "As soon as I get back, I want to know how it went. Don't leave out any details!"

Andrew had always seen strange things: women with snakes instead of hair, men with one eye, lions in the middle of the city stretching themselves like cats.

When Andrew was younger and naïve, he had told one of his foster mothers that he had seen a man with wings on his feet, and she had rushed to call the social worker. 

No family wanted a crazy child. So, he learned that it was better to keep quiet, in the hope that someone would decide to make him stay. 

Andrew thought he would grow up to be ordinary. Unfortunately, he kept seeing strange things, getting in trouble and being kicked out for not being what others wanted. It was therefore understandable that he was slightly freaking out when outside his window he saw a half-bird woman staring at him, as if she wanted to kill him.

_No, not again! The Jacksons will send me away._

He wasn't terrified of the woman, but of the possibility that Sally would send him back as an unwanted package, thus losing a family he liked for once. 

For this reason, Andrew chose to say nothing and act as if nothing had happened. It was just his imagination, and he could control it.

But the bird-woman continued to follow him, sometimes even to school. He did nothing but stare at him with evil eyes. 

She made the boy uncomfortable. How much did he hate himself for imagining a monster wanting to kill him? 

_Maybe I should talk to someone about it ... like the school counselor... but if they tell Sally that, then she won't want me anymore..._

He wasn't good at pretending that everything was fine. One day Sally asked Andrew what was wrong, since she had noticed his strange behavior. 

Andrew had only replied that it was only a period in which he didn't sleep well. Nothing to worry about. 

Fortunately, she seemed to believe the lie, and told him, "Percy has nightmares too. Chamomile tea should help you sleep better." 

And the woman began to make him a chamomile tea every night. It was a simple gesture, but one that made him feel loved.

One day, things precipitated: the bird-woman no longer just observed him, but tried to kill him. 

Andrew was leaving the gym when she grabbed his arm with her claws and tried to drag him away. 

Andrew resisted, but his arm hurt, and she sank her claws even deeper.

According to Mrs. Sanders' biology lessons, the bones of birds are hollow so as not to weigh them down and allow them to fly. 

If Mrs. Sanders could have seen him now, she probably would have burned the biology book, as clearly that hypertrophied pigeon had no problem lifting him who was not a bodybuilder, but certainly not a featherweight. At one point, feeling his feet come off the ground, Andrew did the only sensible thing that came to his mind: he screamed at the sound of his throat. 

It was useless! No one would come to help him. He was alone, he was going to die, he was...

A sword pierced the woman, and she disappeared in a golden cloud. Andrew leaned over, holding his injured arm and groaning.

"Hey, little guy, are you okay?"

"Percy?"

"Hi, little brother. It seems that I was right to get out of school early. That monster has been following you for too long - said the older one, as he leaned down with his sword - Okay, I'm not good at healing people, but I don't think there's anything broken. I wish I could give you some ambrosia, but unfortunately it's not possible."

"Ambrosia?"

"It helps to heal quickly, but only if you are like me. In your case... well, I'm not sure what you are, but..."

"You're not sure what I am? - the twelve-year-old interrupted him - What was that thing that almost ripped my arm off?!"

"It was a harpy." 

"What? " 

"Harpy, a creature from Greek mythology. What do you know about myths?"

"Myths? I almost died and you ask me about myths?"

"Well, what happened to you has a lot to do with myths ... basically, my whole life is a mythological mess."

Andrew stared at him for a few minutes without blinking.

"What's up?" Percy asked.

The blonde said, "Okay, this is just a stressful dream. Now, I close my eyes, count to ten, and when I open them again, I'll be in my bed alone, with no weird bird-women, or teenagers talking about myths."

Percy chuckled, "I wish it were that simple. The first time I too wanted to believe it wasn't real. I got in trouble, but what's new?"

"First time? Did it happen to you too?" 

"I was about your age. It's always in middle school that they notice us... or those who are simply different."

"What are you talking about?" 

The adolescent sighed, and the sword in his hand turned into a perfectly normal pen, which he put in his pocket.

Percy said to him, "I'll talk to you later more calmly. How about getting that arm checked in the hospital?" 

"Don't try to lie to me."

"I don’t even dream about it!"

Soon after, at home, in front of a cup of milk, and Sally's blue cookies, Percy and his mother told Andrew the truth.

Andrew listened to the whole story as if he were in a dream. Greek Gods? Monsters? Titans? Giants? Prophecies? 

There were two options: the first was that this was the most complicated lie anyone ever programmed. Second, Percy and Sally were telling the truth.

And he honestly didn't know which of the two options he preferred.

"Andrew, are you okay?" Sally asked softly, placing the cookie sheet next to him.

"No, I'm not - the twelve-year-old replied sincerely - Forgive me if I find it hard to believe that gods exist. I don't even believe in God."

"With God, we enter a more metaphysical discourse. We’re talking about a bunch of assholes using their kids to save the world." 

"Percy!" 

"It's true! And Zeus is a..." 

The woman interrupted him, “You know you shouldn't talk like that. If he heard you... " 

"Dad won't let him kill me. And the others are too afraid of dad to do anything to me."

"Zeus already doesn't look favorably on you because of the prophecy, don't give him any other reasons to hate you." 

The demigod just folded his arms and snorted like a child as he said, "Okay, but Zeus remains a dumbass."

"Wait a minute, what prophecy are you talking about?" 

"The Great Prophecy. I could destroy the world when I turn sixteen - Percy told him carelessly, sounding as if he was talking about time, not the destiny of humanity - Or save it. It isn't clear."

Sally shot him a dirty look, "Don't scare him." 

"I promised him I would not lie to him. There is no other way to say that someone is destined to save or destroy Olympus."

The woman rubbed her temples with a sigh, "You are all your father, so careless and direct, devoid of any apparent concern."

Percy smiled, "I take that as a compliment. So Andrew, is there any other question you'd like us to answer?"

Andrew had a list of questions to ask. If gods existed, did Hell also exist? Would he go there? Why could he see monsters? Was he a demigod like Percy? 

Out of all these questions, Andrew asked, "Why did you decide to take a foster child? Percy already worries you so much. I'm another burden."

Sally's eyes went wild, "Don't ever say that again. You are not and never will be a burden to our family."

"But why did you decide to take me?"

Sally sighed and sat down, "I wanted to give Percy a brother, someone to remind him of who he was. Many heroes have sinned with hubris because they believed they were better than who they were meant to protect. They lost their humanity and died for it."

So it meant that, once again, Andrew had been chosen because someone needed him. He had to imagine that such kindness had a purpose. No one ever did anything for nothing. 

Sally continued, " Also, you can see beyond the Mist. It is not easy to live knowing that monsters exist, especially when others think you are crazy." 

"Did you know I could see monsters?"

Sally nodded, "Of course I knew. The social worker had me read your file and told me about the incidents that happened to you in the other foster homes. She told me you were a pathological liar who made up stories of monsters and other strange things, and that I shouldn't trust you. _You may have another child_ , she said. I pointed out to her that _we weren't in a supermarket_ and that I certainly didn't want to change you because she thought you were spoiled. You're a child, and be treated as such."

Sally could have anyone else, but she chose Andrew. She had to protect her son, but she had taken Andrew, even though she knew he was not normal. 

The kid had never understood what people meant when they talked about love, but now he was beginning to understand it. 

Andrew didn't know what to say. He could understand anger, hatred, violence. But not love, this was new territory for him. 

Too much emotion at once. 

He couldn't take it anymore. The tension of the past few days dissolved, and Andrew began to sob and hugged the woman, who embraced him without hesitation in her arms.

 _I’m here for you,_ the hug seemed to mean.

_You are no longer alone. You have a family now._

A messed up family, but Andrew was messed up too. And he will do anything to protect them.

**Author's Note:**

> \- English isn't my fist language, so I'm sorry for any errors.


End file.
